the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Hobbits
The Hobbits of the Shire are a plain and quiet folk; led by Nopaosak, Master of Buckland; they want nothing more than to live in peace, untroubled by players who kill them and ransack their houses, trample their crops, and butcher their livestock. The Shire spent many of its early years being looted and destroyed by players until coming under the rule of the North Shire Republic, an authoritarian government that bought and sold land in the Shire for money, focusing on power and wealth over beauty. This oppressive age ended with Viceroy_Vibiras' establishment of a Hobbit thainship, and the Shire has since been a quiet realm for builders in search of peace. History Early Attempts The Hobbits started out as a scattered people, with no real leader to govern or unite them. There were some remarkable little people in their midst though, and many wanted to see one of them take on the role of Thain. These remarkable hobbits were Kraxuss of Northfarthing, and Ffets of Buckland. For a long time these were the only two hobbits of renown, and not many others were known to the outside world. Kraxuss was known to be unforgiving of people who in any way would harm his fellow hobbits or their land, while Ffets was known as a great loremaster and road builder. When both of them disappeared, the faction seemed dead and the outside world never heard anything from within the Shire's borders until a new thain brought the Shire back into the light of day. This thain was Thain_Vibiras. Thain Vibiras and the North Shire Republic The Hobbits were unified in 1402 by Thain_Vibiras, and turbulent time of severe lag and frequent crashes. In 1413, the construction of the Great Smials began, in Tuckburough with the help of Mathyas57( a former hobbit who had seen the days of Kraxuss and FFets). The years that followed were relatively uneventful, until 1409, when the North Shire Republic declared its independence. It was feared that the NSR would harm the Shire and it's inhabitants, but a peaceful solution was found through talks outside of the Smials in 1410. In 1411 the Admin minerofjustice (now ChieftanSnuffs) declared that he wanted to rule Buckland as his own, which the Thain granted him. It was later made known that miner sold Buckland to the NSR, much to the Thain's dismay. This was discovered when JamesTurpin, the NSR's president, bought more of the Shire for his own rule in 1412. Friendship with Gondor In 1413, the Thain began talking with Zhatelier, the King of Gondor, about building houses in Minas Tirith. He told the Thain how to, and put him in touch with Malinon_Catsman, one of Minas Tirith's builders. After this, the King and the Thain formed a friendship, solidified by an agreement between the two factions. Fall of the North Shire Republic The Hobbits supported the NSR in their war against Dunland, and fought beside them in battle. At dawn on Sterday 17 of Foreyule in the year of 1413, the great Battle for Dunland was fought. In this fight, the Thain himself slew a foe of the NSR, but was then defeated himself. The battle was lost that day, and the NSR was forced out of Dunland. The next year, 1414, the Thain made a deal with the President of the NSR, the purchase of the rule of the NSR's provinces of Metasire, Idavabasire, Lounavabasire, and chiefly, Buckland for an undisclosed sum of coins, thus getting back some of their original land. On Mersday, the 3rd of Wedmath, in the year 1414, the Thain reacquired the lands of the Shire Moors from OlafVolsung, on the condition that he rule them as Lord of the Moors, but still under the authority of the Thain. The NSR's defeat in the war with Dunland caused the NSR to slowly collapse, leaving the Shire safely in the hands of Thain_Vibiras. The Rise of Nopaosak Thain_Vibiras later led the Shire in joining the Union of Numenor and promoted Nopaosak to be the Master of Buckland. After the fall of the Union of Númenor, the Hobbits remained a protectorate of the Kingdom of Arnor, with Combobob as governor. After aiding Nopaosak in restoring Buckland, Thain Vibiras stepped down from rule over the Shire to join Gondor with his cousin Peregrin. In Vibiras' stead, Nopaosak became the leader of the Hobbits. Following a redrawing of the world map by the interfactional community and rewriting of interfactional claims laws, the Shire gained full independence from Arnor, replacing the protectorate with a treaty of mutual friendship, which Combobob would continue to serve as ambassador. Player Information * Nopaosak (Master of Buckland) (Faction leader) * Viceroy_Viberas (Former Thain of the Shire) * _ffets * joshihobbit03 * MausHetzer * minejrfinch. * mikemcc4 * MissChandler * Johnnythewizard (Lesser Thain of Moorstep) * Bernt99 * ZZorken * McArcherPro (secondary faction) * Twiggy101 * AlexandruRadu * dag401 * Post_It_Notes (Master of Bywater) * Mithrandir307 * T0rb Builds Some notable builds in the Shire are listed here, with the nearest fast travel point: * The faction embassies (just east of Waymeet) * Spawn (north of the embassies, north-east of Waymeet) * Tuckborough and the Great Smials (Tuckborough) * Beleg-Perian-Bar (west of Fornost) * Town of Bucklebury (Bucklebury) * Newbury Village (Brandywine Bridge, Southeast) * Brandytown (Brandywine Bridge, East) * Frogmorton and Thistlebrook (north of Frogmorton) * Willowbottom * Longbottom * Hobbiton * Bywater